English Siblings
by Summer of the Winter
Summary: Igiko comes to visit England and soon has almost every country falling at her feet, including her brothers. What happens when America swears to make her his and England swears to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

England checked his watch again. 2 minutes had pasted since he last checked. He was waiting anxiously at London Heathrow. Her plane had just landed, so he should see her any minute, Igiko. She was coming to visit him for two weeks.

That's when he spotted her. Blonde hair, (the exact colour of his) tied back in pig-tails with red barrettes holding the bangs, her green eyes, (also the same colour as his) slightly hidden by her glasses. She wore a simple red dress, but she still looked hot! If she were not his sister, England would have dated her in a heartbeat.

"Aurthur!" Igiko called to him. England walked over to her, trying to conceal he's excitement.

"Long time, no see."

"No joke! It feels nice to be back in my own country!" Though she was also the country of England, she never stayed there for long, and left England all of the work. But he didn't mind, after all she was his only sister.

England grabbed her bag and together they made their way, through the rain, towards England's car.

Once back at his house, England headed straight for the kitchen to make lunch, where he was intercepted by Igiko.

"Let me cook." She said. And once he started to protest, quickly added, "You're already letting me stay with you, at least let me pay you back by cooking." England sulked off knowing she only wanted to cook so she didn't have to eat his food.

England went to the table to read a book while Igiko prepared their lunch when the phone started to ring. He got up and went to the hallway to answer it.

"Hello, England speaking."

"What's up Inglaterra?" Answered an all too familiar voice.

"I don't know, but give me one reason why I shouldn't hang up this call right now?" England asked, clearly irritated.

"Oh come on! How can you still be angry at me?" Scotland questioned.

"Simple. I hate you." England said, he's words dripping with venom.

"You can't keep holding on to a grudge, it's unhealthy." Scotland said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice, which only pissed England off more. "Anyway, I heard Igiko was staying at your house and I thou-"

"No!" England yell, "Keep your ass away from my house! Or better just stay out of my country all together!" He slammed the phone down. He wanted the stupid Scott nowhere near him or Igiko.

All the countries of the United Kingdom seemed to have a soft spot for Igiko, so it wouldn't surprise England in the slightest if he heard from Wales and Northern Ireland during the next two weeks at some point.

He walked back to the kitchen, still angry at Scotland, to find lunch on the table and Igiko waiting for him. His anger seemed to melt away. England was wrapped around her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
"So... As you know, I have to go to the world meeting tomorrow," England told Igiko on the third night of her stay. "And if you want you could visit Northern Ireland or Wales during the time I'm away." England was on better terms with the other two parts if the UK. "Or you could stay here alone if you wanted to."  
"I want to go to the meeting with you." Igiko said calmly.  
"You could even... Wait, what?"  
"I want to go with you" she repeated, staring at her dinner instead of looking at England.  
England was sure that wasn't the best idea in the world, "You don't see me bring the rest of the UK with me. If I brought you they would never let me live it down."  
"But that's because you guys decided that you would represent the United Kingdom. The agreement says the 'England would be representarive for the whole of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland' and doesn't that also include me? I'm England too right?"  
"But..." England struggled to think of a counter-argument, none came to mind, everything she had said was true. She had just as much to go as he did. Sighing in defeat, England finally said, "Okay, you can come to the meeting with me tomorrow."  
"Thanks!" She got up gave him a kiss on the check and walked off to her room for the night.

* * *

England and Igiko arrived at the meeting around the same time as everyone else. Before they could sit down England had to find Igiko a chair to sit in. Once one was found they squeezed the two chairs into the designated spot for the United Kingdom. England had Igiko sit next to the U.A.E. rather than America. England always hated having to sit next to America (to hell with alphabetical order!), but he would but up with America to save his sister from him.  
The meeting was about to start when America walked in. It was too much to hope that he would have skipped the meeting.  
He walked over to his chair and declared the meeting open. He was in the middle of on of his ridiculous plans to save the world when he noticed Igiko for the first time.  
"And then I'll rush in and save the day because I'm the-... Wait! I say we start the meeting by England introducing his little friend."  
America's choice of words had slightly angered both the English siblings. But still, Igiko stood up to introduce herself.  
"Hi everybody! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Alice Kirkland, Arthur's twin sister. You can call me Igiko." She smiled then sat down, and the meeting continued.  
About ten minutes in America elbowed England in the ribs. "What was that for?" England whispered, using all his strength not to yell at America.  
"For not telling me you had a sister."  
"That's a stupid reason you git!" England huffed and then turned his attention back to the meeting.  
Maybe it was a stupid reason, but America couldn't help but feel betrayed by England.  
After the meeting America made his way straight to Canada and said five world then walked away.  
"That girl will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this up XD  
If you stuck with my story, you are in my official book of awesomeness

I've already started on chapter 4, but with exams coming up (like tomorrow), I can't guarantee when I'll be able to finish. But I can say, I'll try to finish as soon as possible!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Come on, Canada! We're just going to play England a little visit."

"I don't count going after his sister as paying him "a little visit." Can't we just go to... McDonald's or something?"

"As much as I love McDonald's, no. We're going to England's!"

* * *

"Oh gosh. America... What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit you?"

"No."

"Aww, come on!"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing... Come on! Don't look at me like that."

"...Well then, I guess you can come in." England manage to say. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." America stated, trying to shudder off the memory of the last time he ate English food.

"Okay. You can sit in the sitting room while I make some tea-"

"I said I didn't want any!"

"It's not for you, you stupid, self-centered git!" And with that England huffed off.

Then America truly became aware of his surroundings. He was in England's sitting room. Alone- alone with Iggiko. She was curled up in an arm chair, on the side of the room, reading a book.

"Hey there."

She looked up briefly and stated, "Hello" before turning back to her book. Aggravated by the lack of acknowledgement, America made his way toward the girl.

"Hey, I'm Alfred."

"Hello, Alfred."

_GAWH! Doesn't this girl talk?_

"Hey, do you-" America started to say, when he was cut off by England entering the room.

"I've brought the tea." At that, Iggiko jumped up and rushed to her brother's side.

"Thank you, Arthur! Is there anything I can do to help you?"

_So England gets a smile _and _more than two words!_

"So, Alice, this America, or Alfred."

The look on Iggiko's face made America suddenly feel not to sure of himself.

"What?" Asked America, sounding a little insecure.

"...America." Was the only reply she gave.


End file.
